The present invention relates to a laundry sink attachment for wringing mops and more particularly pertains to allowing a wet mop to be easily wrung so as not to be required to lift a mop bucket to empty.
Typically, a person who is mopping uses a wringing attachment for a pail in order to wring their mop as needed. The use of this type of arrangement requires the person to initially fill the pail with clean water/cleaning solution so that the mop can be dipped in before being wrung out using the wringing attachment. The result of repeatedly continuing this process is a pail full of dirty water. This requires the person to lift the pail to a sink to empty the dirty water down the drain. This process can cause lower back strain that, after being done repeatedly, can result in permanent damage to the back. What is needed is a device that will allow a person to perform mopping duties by which they do not have to empty a pail full of dirty water into a sink so as to eliminate strain caused to the lower back.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that allows a mop to be wrung directly into a laundry sink so that the use of a pail is eliminated thereby eliminating the need to lift a pail full of dirty water to empty.
The use of mop wringing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, mop wringing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of wringing mops are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,879 to Rabban discloses a utility sink with a removable compression surface for wringing out a map. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,987,513 to Gonzales and 5,274,877 to Morad disclose mop wringing devices used in conjunction with a pail.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a laundry sink attachment for wringing mops for allowing a wet mop to be easily wrung so as not to be required to lift a mop bucket to empty.
In this respect, the laundry sink attachment for wringing mops according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a wet mop to be easily wrung so as not to be required to lift a mop bucket to empty.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved laundry sink attachment for wringing mops that can be used for allowing a wet mop to be easily wrung so as not to be required to lift a mop bucket to empty. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.